


Le début de la fin

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Death, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: L'annonce de la grossesse d'Ilona ne pouvait que réjouir Viktor et pourtant, l'inquiétude le ronge. Comment deviner que la naissance de Sonja allait devenir le début de la fin ?





	Le début de la fin

**Le début de la fin**

Il était épuisé, complètement vidé de son énergie. Les réunions du conseil n'étaient vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait préférer dans sa condition de vampire mais il n'avait pas le choix que de les présider quand Amélia et Markus étaient en hibernation. Laissant les autres sortir de la salle de réunion, Viktor finit par se lever avant de se diriger vers ses appartements d'un pas lent et mesuré. Les combats entre loups-garous et vampires continuaient à faire rage au dehors et les suceurs de sang n'arrivaient toujours pas à prendre l'avantage sur leurs ennemis héréditaires. Pourtant, depuis le temps qu'ils s'opposaient dans des batailles sanglantes, ils auraient dû avoir compris le fonctionnement de leurs adversaires mais rien n'y faisait, les loups-garous restant aussi imprévisibles qu'avant.

Fatigué par les informations sans importance de ses pairs et par les soirées qu'il ne passait qu'avec les membres du conseil, l'ancien mit plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumée avant d'atteindre sa chambre. Les lourds et épais rideaux avaient déjà été tirés, signe que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition dans le ciel. L'astre du jour était fatal pour les vampires, les brûlant comme de l'acide et c'était un inconvénient très désavantageux face à leurs ennemis qui, eux, pouvaient facilement sortir en plein jour sans risquer de se consumer sur place. Les vampires craignaient le soleil tout autant que les loups-garous craignaient le feu et l'argent. Viktor soupira, d'un air las, puis alla s'accouder à la fenêtre avant de tirer délicatement l'un des rideaux, remarquant qu'il faisait encore sombre à l'extérieur.

\- Ne te fais pas autant de soucis, fit une voix féminine dans son dos. Nous n'avons jamais faibli face à l'ennemi et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela arrivera.

Le vieux vampire sentit deux bras l'enlacer et une tête se posa sur son épaule, effleurant sa joue avec sa chevelure. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de son épouse. Ilona était une vampire possédant la même beauté froide que ses congénères mais dont le caractère de guerrière avait attiré l'attention de Viktor. Il avait demandé à la voir en privée pour en savoir plus sur elle et ses motivations. Pour toute réponse, elle l'avait provoqué en duel, montrant par cet acte sa bravoure et son courage. Elle avait perdu une bataille mais avait gagné la confiance puis l'amour de l'un des chefs vampires. Certains pensaient parfois qu'elle n'aimait pas Viktor, qu'elle recherchait juste le pouvoir mais elle écartait toutes les rumeurs d'un geste de la main, excédée par des commérages aussi infantiles. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son époux étaient véridiques et elle était prête à mourir pour lui.

\- Il faut une première fois à tout, Ilona, rétorqua Viktor en se tournant vers elle. Nos armées commencent à perdre confiance alors que les loups-garous se multiplient.

\- Pourquoi ne pas créer une armée plus grande de vampires ? Nous pourrions chercher des renforts dans les villages abandonnés.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les vampires sont intenables les premiers jours de leur renaissance. Tant de vampires à garder, à surveiller et à contrôler serait une perte de temps. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour renverser la situation actuelle.

\- Réveille Markus et Amélia, tenta sa femme. A vous trois, je suis certaine que vous réussirez.

Viktor ne répliqua rien, se contentant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il tendit une main vers son visage avant d'effleurer sa joue dans une douce caresse. Ilona avait toujours les mots justes pour le détendre ou pour lui faire reprendre confiance en lui et il ignorait ce qu'il ferait sans elle. Elle lui sourit avec tendresse avant de l'embrasser, y mettant tout son amour. Elle n'arrivait pas à se passer de sa présence et souffrait terriblement à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans sa période d'hibernation. Elle ne pouvait profiter de sa présence que pendant un siècle alors qu'il lui était enlevé pendant deux cents ans. Elle souhaitait parfois crier à l'injustice, suppliant que l'on reporte la date des réveils mais personne ne faisait attention à elle car les lois ne changeraient pas. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle se détachait de l'étreinte de son époux et elle lui tourna le dos avant de faire quelques pas dans la pièce, cherchant les bons mots. Elle était heureuse mais à la fois terrifiée et elle ignorait comment exprimer sa pensée sans refléter sa crainte.

\- Ilona ? murmura Viktor. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle fit de nouveau face à son mari, guettant sa réaction, attendant de voir s'il allait déjà penser à tous les problèmes que risquait d'engendre la naissance de leur enfant. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça en lui murmurant qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes et qu'il ferait tout pour assurer un bon avenir à leur descendance. La tristesse qui étreignait le cœur de la femme vampire quelques minutes auparavant s'était transformée en gratitude. Alors qu'ils se séparaient l'un de l'autre, Ilona prit les mains de Viktor dans les siennes et les serra avec force, lui transmettant par ce geste tout ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire par des mots. Il lui accorda un sourire, un de ceux qu'elle était la seule à avoir le privilège de recevoir. Quand il était avec elle, il perdait ce masque de froideur et d'inhumanité et, souvent, sa femme se plaisait à dire qu'il avait deux esprits dans un seul corps tant les changements étaient perceptibles. Dans ces moments, son époux lui répondait qu'elle était la seule cause de sa bonne humeur.

Les jours qui suivirent l'annonce d'Ilona, les membres du conseil remarquèrent sans peine que le comportement de leur chef actuel avait évolué. Il était plus impliqué dans toutes les décisions et semblait moins fatigué. Ils ignoraient encore que la femme de l'ancien attendait un enfant mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que tout le monde soit au courant. Suivant les conseils de son épouse, Viktor lança l'idée du réveil d'Amélia et de Markus afin de lutter en plus grand nombre et avec une plus grande sagesse contre les loups-garous. Cette décision fut rejetée à la majorité, les membres du conseil trouvant très risqué que leurs trois ainés soient éveillés en même temps. Si jamais ils n'arrivaient pas à contenir le flot de leurs ennemis et que ceux-ci arrivaient d'une manière ou d'une autre au château avec l'intention de tuer les trois chefs, ce serait la fin du règne des vampires.

\- Dans ce cas, proposez-moi vos idées, grogna Viktor en tapant des doigts sur l'accoudoir de son trône.

\- Essayons d'envoyer des émissaires un peu partout pour dérouter les loups-garous et les mettre sur une fausse piste, tenta une femme.

\- Ces créatures sont incapables de réfléchir, ça ne marchera pas, intervint un vampire récemment nommé au conseil. Je propose de leur tendre une embuscade et d'en éradiquer le plus possible à la force de l'argent et des flammes.

\- C'est ce que nous nous évertuons à faire depuis des décennies, répliqua Ilona en se levant avant de faire les cents pas dans la salle. Nos ennemis augmentent en nombre et en puissance, nous devons faire quelque chose pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes !

Elle attirait l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Elle faisait partie du conseil à part entière, au même titre que les autres membres mais elle s'exprimait peu souvent et sa présence restait discrète. Rares étaient les fois où elle acceptait de participer aux réunions mais, cette fois-ci, elle en avait ressenti le besoin afin d'épauler son mari. Il avait beau sembler plus calme et serein, elle savait qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter pour leur enfant, le voyant souvent se réveiller en plein jour parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, taraudé par des cauchemars incessants. Ilona connaissait le seul moyen de l'apaiser, il suffisait simplement que la guerre entre vampires et loups-garous se finisse mais elle continuait, incessante, de plus en plus meurtrière. Et le conseil ne trouvait toujours pas d'issue, ce qui suffisait à l'angoisser alors qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester calme.

\- Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, Dame Ilona, mais vous savez aussi bien que nous que toutes nos tentatives se sont soldées par des échecs.

\- Pourquoi ne pas délivrer William pour les appâter ?

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la salle mais il fut vite remplacé par des murmures de plus en plus insistants. Les membres du conseil parlaient entre eux à voix basse sans se soucier du fait que tout le monde pouvait les entendre. Ils ne comprenaient pas la proposition d'Ilona, la trouvant beaucoup trop déraisonnée, bien trop dangereuse pour tous les vampires. William était une créature instable que personne ne pourrait dompter car même son frère jumeau, Markus, n'avait pas réussi à le raisonner. Certains membres commencèrent à jeter des coups d'œil suspicieux vers la femme de leur chef, se demandant si elle n'avait pas pour but de tous les faire mourir. Des mots comme « folle » ou « psychologiquement fébrile » atteignirent les oreilles de Viktor qui se leva brusquement afin de réclamer le silence, de la colère brillant dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Vous êtes ici parce que nous vous avons accordé notre confiance alors à votre place, j'éviterais de douter de mes supérieurs.

Il s'était rapproché de sa femme, prenant sa main et entrelaçant leurs doigts tout en défiant l'assemblée du regard. Qu'on dise du mal de lui, il n'en avait rien à faire, écoutant à peine ce que les gens racontaient à son égard mais personne n'avait le droit de médire de son épouse. L'ancien vampire mit fin au conseil, sachant très bien que, partis comme ils l'étaient, la réunion risquait de mal se terminer si elle continuait ainsi. Heureusement que la présence d'Ilona l'apaisait car il aurait démoli une bonne partie de la salle sous l'impulsion colérique qui le saisissait. Elle tenta de le rassurer à sa manière en lui disant qu'elle ne viendrait plus au conseil pour ne pas aggraver les choses mais il lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'y était pour rien si les membres du conseil étaient tous des gens bornés qui se complaisaient dans leurs idées inutiles et souvent semblables.

\- Allons faire un tour en forêt, proposa-t-elle.

Même si certains vampires ne cessaient de dire que c'était trop dangereux de mettre les pieds là-bas, elle et Viktor s'y rendaient parfois quand ils en avaient assez du château et des autres. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, ne s'embarrassant pas de paroles, souhaitant seulement passer du temps avec elle. Ils ne prévinrent personne de leur départ, prenant le chemin des bois dans le calme, main dans la main, heureux. Ils reprirent le chemin du retour quand ils remarquèrent que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, rejoignant leur chambre en évitant les gardes postés aux quatre coins du château. S'ils apprenaient que leur chef et sa femme avaient quitté l'enceinte sécurisée du château pour se rendre en forêt, ils feraient sans doute une crise cardiaque ou les considéreraient comme des inconscients. La réputation de Viktor ne devait pas être détruite alors ils restèrent discrets sur leur escapade.

Allongée contre son époux, la tête posée sur son torse, Ilona écoutait les battements réguliers et rassurants de son cœur. Elle avait peur. Pas pour elle mais pour son mari et leur enfant à naître. Alors qu'ils discutaient longuement dans les bois, elle s'était rendu compte de l'inquiétude grandissante de Viktor. Les femmes vampires qui donnaient naissance à des enfants souffraient beaucoup lors de l'accouchement et certaines n'y survivaient pas. Il avait peur de la perdre, elle, l'unique personne qui avait une place dans son cœur. Ilona n'arrivait pas à le rassurer sur ce sujet, sachant très bien les risques qu'elle courrait. Elle aurait pu se faire avorter pour ne pas craindre de perdre la vie mais elle voulait cet enfant, autant pour elle que pour Viktor. Ils étaient ensembles depuis si longtemps que fonder une famille rentrait dans l'ordre des choses. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour donner la vie alors qu'au dehors, vampires et loups-garous continuaient à se battre.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? lui demanda son époux.

\- Comment veux-tu que je trouve le sommeil après ce que tu m'as dit ? Je suis morte d'inquiétude concernant notre avenir.

\- Je suis désolé de te causer autant de soucis.

\- Tu n'y peux rien Viktor. Tu fais partie des trois aînés, des trois chefs. C'est ton devoir de présider le conseil et de faire en sorte que tout aille bien. Mais je l'oublie parfois parce que je suis trop égoïste et que j'ai besoin de rester à tes côtés.

Elle se leva doucement de leur lit avant d'aller rejoindre la fenêtre. Les derniers rayons du soleil venaient de disparaître et le conseil n'allait pas tarder à se réunir de nouveau. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle-même comme pour se protéger des dangers du dehors ou pour se rassurer. L'astre de la nuit était plein dans le ciel, ce qui l'angoissait encore plus. Leurs ennemis arrivaient au maximum de leurs capacités lorsque c'était la pleine lune. Elle finit par se tourner vers son mari qui la regardait, plongé en pleine réflexion.

\- Ils avaient tous raison depuis le début, murmura-t-il. Tu mérites bien mieux que moi.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu crois leurs inepties ? Je t'aime Viktor, et rien ne me fera jamais changer d'avis !

Elle s'assit à ses côtés, sur le rebord du matelas, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle rapprocha leurs visages puis l'embrassa avec passion. Viktor répondit à son baiser en l'étreignant puis il la fit basculer sur leur lit avant de sourire.

\- Repose-toi Ilona. Le conseil ne va pas durer très longtemps, je reviendrai vite.

\- Je t'attendrai l'éternité s'il le faut, répondit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il s'écarta d'elle à contrecœur puis rejoignit la salle du conseil où un débat avait déjà commencé. Assis sur son trône, Viktor se mit à réfléchir. Quelques mois auparavant, un enfant était né d'un loup-garou et il n'avait pas eu le cœur à le tuer. Cet enfant n'était pas loup-garou mais pas non plus humain et l'ancien vampire se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas la clef leur permettant de mettre un terme au conflit qui régnait depuis plusieurs siècles. Un émissaire arriva soudain, à bout de souffle, et il apprit à l'assemblée que le château était la cible d'une attaque. Tous les membres du conseil se levèrent et Viktor ordonna le rassemblement des troupes et la préparation de leurs montures. Quand celles-ci arrivèrent, il monta avec souplesse sur son destrier, prenant la tête de l'armée vampirique, s'accordant une dernière pensée pour Ilona qui risquait sûrement de s'inquiéter en apprenant l'assaut des loups-garous.

Les créatures attendaient à l'extérieur, nombreuses, et un des conseillers estima qu'elles dépassaient le nombre de vampires de plus d'une centaine. Les mains de Viktor se crispèrent sur les rennes mais il talonna son cheval et dégaina son épée qui étincela sous la lumière de la lune. Il l'éleva vers le ciel et donna l'ordre d'attaquer avant de se lancer dans la mêlée. Les lames des vampires tranchèrent la chaire de leurs ennemis, coupant les gorges sans effort alors que les loups-garous tentaient en vain de se défendre contre eux. Les gargouillis des bêtes emplissaient de plus en plus le champ de bataille mais les cris de vampires se mêlèrent rapidement à ceux de leurs adversaires. Certains perdaient leurs membres dans d'atroces souffrances alors que d'autres se faisaient mordre violemment. Les loups-garous arrivaient à griffer leurs montures pour les déstabiliser et les faire tomber.

Au château, les vampires qui ne participaient pas au combat entendaient distinctement les hurlements inhumains des loups-garous ou ceux plus déchirants des leurs. Ce fut d'ailleurs un cri de l'un des vampires qui réveilla Ilona. Quand elle comprit ce qui se déroulait au dehors, un vertige la saisit et elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Elle tomba sur son confident et meilleur ami qui était très pâle, lui aussi inquiet pour tous les vampires qui se battaient actuellement. Il la serra dans ses bras en tentant de la réconforter mais elle était secouée de sanglots interminables qui l'empêchaient d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Elle savait que Viktor se trouvait avec l'armée, à l'extérieur, et son cœur se serra de peur de le perdre. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi anxieuse pour son mari alors qu'elle connaissait ses qualités de guerrier. Mais comme il était très tourmenté ces derniers temps, elle craignait qu'il oubliât de faire attention à lui. Si c'était le cas, elle s'en sentirait éternellement coupable.

\- Tout ira bien, Ilona. Il est puissant, nos ennemis ne pourront rien contre lui.

\- Sauf s'ils arrivent à les occuper jusqu'au lever du jour ! Viktor ne se soucie jamais du soleil quand il combat…

\- Il y fera attention, j'en suis persuadé. Son amour pour toi le dissuadera de mourir aussi bêtement.

Ilona hocha la tête, même si elle avait beaucoup de mal à accepter les paroles de son ami. Elle n'eut pas le temps de trop s'étendre dessus car des loups-garous réussirent à franchir la porte de sécurité. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la vampire s'empara de l'épée qui pendait à la ceinture de son ami avant de l'abattre sur l'une des créatures, lui tranchant la carotide. Le sang gicla sur sa robe mais elle n'en tint pas compte, remarquant l'arrivée des autres bêtes. Son confident l'arrêta et récupéra son arme avant de faire reculer son amie pour la protéger. Elle avait beau lui dire qu'elle était capable de se défendre seule, il faisait la sourde oreille et s'obstinait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle devrait aller se mettre à l'abri avec les autres au lieu de rester si près de leurs fous furieux d'adversaires. Il avait peur que les soldats vampires ne soient pas assez nombreux et assez puissants pour retenir les loups-garous.

\- Ne reste pas ici Ilona, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- Je ne suis pas une lâche, je n'abandonnerai pas les miens !

\- Ce n'est pas une question de lâcheté, tu ne comprends donc pas ! Crois-tu vraiment que Viktor sera heureux de découvrir ton cadavre parce que tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête ?

Il avait trouvé les mots justes, les seuls capables de la faire changer d'avis. Elle finit par rejoindre le groupe de vampires qui s'en allait pour se mettre en sécurité, repérant le plus récent compagnon d'Amélia. Ils arrivèrent dans la crypte où reposaient les cercueils des deux aînés endormis et les portes furent fermées à leur suite, les plongeant dans le silence. Personne n'osait parler, les vampires échangeaient seulement des regards angoissés et les cris qui résonnaient au dehors n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Ilona était assise dans un coin, seule, repliée sur elle-même, ses bras entourant ses genoux. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide et ne faisait pas attention à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle se sentait perdue, nauséeuse et très en colère, aussi bien contre son ami que contre elle-même. Elle aurait mieux fait de suivre sa conscience et de rejoindre son mari au lieu de rester cloîtrée dans la crypte.

\- C'est fini, murmura quelqu'un. Il n'y a plus de bruit au dehors.

Ilona releva la tête, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux bleus. Elle percevait l'écho de pas dans les escaliers menant à la crypte et son cœur reprit sa course folle. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elle aperçut Viktor en un instant et elle se leva d'un bond, comme poussée par un ressort. Elle le rejoignit en quelques enjambées avant de se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant. Sans se soucier des gens autour d'eux, Viktor la serra contre lui, luttant contre l'envie de laisser ses larmes couler à leur tour. Mais il se contenta de lui transmettre son amour par cette étreinte avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres. Elle sentit sous ses mains que son époux tremblait même si c'était assez faible pour ne pas être perçu par les autres. Elle fronça les sourcils mais il lui fit comprendre d'un signe de la tête qu'il n'y avait rien de grave et qu'ils pourraient en parler plus tard. Connaissant son époux et son caractère, Ilona ne fit aucun commentaire mais elle garda bien en tête le fait qu'ils auraient une discussion sérieuse dans peu de temps. Les vampires purent retourner à leurs activités et les membres du conseil décidèrent de se réunir pour faire un bilan de la bataille.

\- Nous avons perdu de nombreux soldats, fit remarquer l'un des conseillers. Et certains faisaient partie de notre élite.

\- Les loups-garous nous ont eus par surprise, ajouta son voisin. Heureusement que nous avions assez de temps devant nous où nous serions tous réduits à l'état de cendres.

\- Sans doute attaqueront-ils plus tard la prochaine fois, reprit le précédent vampire. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici.

Son regard se posa sur Viktor qui comprit que le jeune vampire le défiait de trouver une solution afin que tout soit enfin fini. L'aîné n'ajouta rien, attendant que quelqu'un d'autre prenne la parole, ce qui arriva. Une femme se leva de son siège et vint se placer au centre du cercle formé par le conseil. Elle se mit à citer un par un le nom de chacun des vampires morts au combat avant de donner le nombre exact de victimes. Elle ajouta ensuite que leur armée avait besoin de nouveaux soldats même si tout le monde savait à quel point il était difficile de discipliner les vampires quand ils venaient seulement d'être transformés. Viktor hésitait, se rappelant qu'il avait dit à sa femme que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux de créer autant de créatures avides de sang sans pouvoir leur faire entendre raison. Mais là, il n'avait pas le choix car ça concernait la sécurité et la défense de tous les habitants du château.

\- Agrandissez l'armée autant que vous le pourrez, murmura-t-il. Mais choisissez nos soldats avec beaucoup d'attention ! Je ne veux pas que nous soyons protégés par des lâches ou des faiblards.

\- Bien, Seigneur. Dans peu de temps, nous serons plus nombreux et plus puissants que jamais.

Viktor mit fin au conseil d'un signe de la main puis rejoignit Ilona qui se trouvait dans un des coins de la salle. Elle lui sourit mais il perçut de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus, chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

\- Pourquoi sembles-tu si songeuse Ilona ?

\- Je pense à tout ce que nous avons vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Notre rencontre, notre mariage, et maintenant, notre enfant qui grandit en moi. Tu as vaincu les loups-garous aux côtés de nos armées et, j'ai beau savoir depuis longtemps que tu es un valeureux guerrier, j'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre et c'est une chose à laquelle je n'aurais jamais voulu penser.

Le chef des vampires fut tellement étonné par les paroles de sa femme qu'il resta un instant sans bouger. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras en lui promettant que ça n'arriverait jamais, qu'il ferait toujours le maximum pour ne pas l'abandonner, seule face aux autres. Elle s'écarta soudain de lui, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, la main posée sur son ventre légèrement arrondi. Elle venait de ressentir une douleur soudaine et elle s'agrippa au bras de Viktor, lui lançant un regard où brillait une lueur de détresse. Quelques secondes plus tard et ils étaient dans leur chambre, une guérisseuse s'occupant d'Ilona avec soin. Viktor tenait la main de son épouse qui était tendue par la souffrance et par la peur.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit la guérisseuse. Le bébé ne devrait pas naître si tôt, il reste encore quelques semaines.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda l'ancien vampire.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je dois y réfléchir pour éviter la mort de votre femme et de l'enfant.

Les jours qui suivirent furent les plus longs pour Viktor dont l'inquiétude ne cessait de croître. La guérisseuse avait beau être douée, elle ne pouvait rien contre la mort et l'aîné avait peur de perdre sa seule source de vie. On vint lui annoncer que son épouse était en train d'accoucher et que, pour le moment, tout se passait bien. Un regain d'espoir le saisit et il rejoignit Ilona qui donnait la vie. Viktor se rendit alors compte du fait que sa femme avait la peau presque translucide et que ses yeux ne brillaient plus de cet éclat joyeux qu'elle avait en permanence. Les pleurs du nourrisson ne l'atteignirent même pas, il se contentait d'observer Ilona qui rendait l'âme si près de lui. Il s'assit sur le rebord du matelas, prenant la main de son âme-sœur dans la sienne, remarquant la froideur du contact. Elle murmura quelques mots, les derniers qu'elle put prononcer.

\- Protège notre fille Viktor. Ne la considère pas comme ma meurtrière. Elle est notre enfant, le fruit de notre amour. Je suis désolée de partir si tôt, j'aurais aimé rester à tes côtés. Je t'aime.

Ses paupières se fermèrent sur ses yeux bleus et Viktor crut que le monde autour de lui était en train de sombrer. Une horrible douleur lui vrillait le cœur et des larmes déferlaient sur ses joues alors qu'il essayait de se ressaisir. Sa bien-aimée venait de le quitter, l'abandonnant à un univers où il n'aurait plus aucune source de lumière. Elle était son unique amour, l'être qu'il chérissait du plus profond de son cœur. Il embrassa ses lèvres glacées une dernière fois puis demanda à ce que l'on préparât des funérailles dignes d'elle. Une vampire s'approcha doucement et lui tendit un petit paquet de draps dans lesquels un bébé pleurait à chaudes larmes. Viktor voulut ignorer cet enfant à cause de laquelle Ilona venait de perdre la vie mais il se rappela les paroles de son épouse et prit la fillette dans ses bras. Elle ressemblait en tous points à sa mère et de nouveaux sanglots se bloquèrent dans la gorge de l'aîné. Il se fit la promesse de protéger sa fille jusqu'à la fin, de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Elle était Sonja, son unique fille et l'unique souvenir d'Ilona.

Mais même elle, il n'aura jamais su la protéger de bien des maux. Il ne pourra pas l'empêcher d'aimer Lucian et de tomber enceinte. Il rendra sa décision, celle qui la condamnera à mort. Il ne la regardera pas souffrir sous les rayons ardents du soleil mais il entendra les cris de désespoir du Lycan. Il pleurera dans sa chambre, seul, encore une fois. Il aura l'impression de perdre Ilona une deuxième fois sans pouvoir finalement être un bienfaiteur. Il continuera sa lutte contre les bêtes monstrueuses opposées aux vampires puis il transformera Selene, celle qui ressemblait tant à Sonja. Et il mourra de sa main sans vraiment chercher à se défendre, pensant seulement au fait que toute sa vie, il n'aura semé que le chaos et la destruction autour de lui.


End file.
